Currently, in general, a spanner is used to rotate a screw means. If the spanner cannot apply a sufficient force to the screw means, a sleeve is used to cover upon the screw means and then a spanner is used to clamp the screw mean. Then a force is applied to the screw means through the sleeve. However generally, the sleeve is not suitable for one kind of screw means. If a suitable spanner cannot fit the sleeve, the user must search a new one. However this will make the work become tedious and even a suitable one cannot be found.
Moreover the prior art method of rotating the screw means is confined by the space. Since the sleeve is orientated in predetermined directions, the directions for applying the force are confined by the orientations of the screw means. If the space is small, the user's action will be confined in the space. It is possible that the user will collide a wall so as to affect the screwing operation. Furthermore, the working time is prolonged.